The present application relates to an electrical switch operated by the output member of a hydraulic slave cylinder, such as the slave cylinder of a motor vehicle clutch hydraulic control system.
Hydraulic control apparatus for motor vehicle mechanical clutches are in wide use at the present for operating the clutch release mechanism of a motor vehicle provided with a mechanical clutch and a conventional manually shiftable transmission or gearbox. Examples of such hydraulic control systems for mechanical clutches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,125 and 4,454,632, and in co-pending application Ser. Nos. 371,958 now abandoned, 376,248 issued, 477,161 U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,108, 477,162 U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,109, 477,159 U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,106, 477,160 U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,107, 537,869, 555,667 now abandoned, 555,666, 555,668, all assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
It has been general practice in the automobile industry to interlock the operation of a motor vehicle engine starter motor with other controls such that the starter motor is rendered inoperated unless the transmission is in neutral or park, in motor vehicles provided with an automatic transmission or, in motor vehicles provided with a foot operated clutch and a manually operated gear shift transmission, unless the transmission is in neutral and/or the clutch pedal is fully depressed.
In application Ser. No. 590,168, filed Mar. 16, 1984 for Hydraulic Master Cylinder Switch, master cylinder switches are disclosed that close an electrical circuit when the clutch pedal is fully depressed, thus resulting in the master cylinder input member being fully retracted. Under normal operative conditions, fully depressing the clutch pedal results in transferring hydraulic fluid from the master cylinder to the slave cylinder operating the clutch release mechanism. Therefore, under normal conditions, full depression of the clutch pedal results in full release of the mechanical clutch, and such an arrangement, consisting in having the starter motor relay interlock circuit enabled as a result of the clutch pedal being fully depressed, has been found to be fully satisfactory unless the conduit interconnecting the master cylinder and the slave cylinder has been accidentally ruptured, or loss of hydraulic fluid has other wise occurred, or the slave cylinder, for some other reasons, has become inoperative. Under such abnormal operative conditions, the clutch pedal may be fully depressed although the mechanical clutch could remain engaged.
Total loss of hydraulic fluid in a motor vehicle clutch control hydraulic apparatus may be detected by placing a level sensor in the hydraulic fluid reservoir associated with the master cylinder. Total or substantial loss of hydraulic fluid results in the level sensor providing a visual and/or audio indication to the driver or, in the alternative, the level sensor may be part of the starting motor relay circuit, functioning as in interlock switch. However, low hydraulic fluid level in the master cylinder reservoir does not necessarily indicate that the clutch hydraulic control apparatus is non-operative. Under conditions of low hydraulic fluid level in the reservoir, sufficient hydraulic fluid may be present in the system to maintain the apparatus in an operative condition.
It is therefore desirable to provide an interlock switch whose function is controlled by the clutch release slave cylinder, rather than by the master cylinder and which is, for example, actuated either directly by the hydraulic fluid pressure in the working chamber of the slave cylinder or by the reaction load upon the slave cylinder output member on actuation of the clutch from fully engaged to fully released.
Alternatively, as disclosed in application Ser. No. 641,055, filed contemporaneoiusly herewith, the interlock switch may be such as to be closed as a result of a full stroke of the slave cylinder output member required for releasing the clutch which, in turn, requires that the switch be operated at a predetermined position of the output member corresponding to such full release of the mechanical clutch. As pointed out above, a pressure switch mounted on a master cylinder may correctly detect an increase of pressure in the cylinder and transmit a proper signal to an indicator in the driver's compartment. Installing a pressure switch on or in a slave cylinder provides an indication of the presence of hydraulic fluid at a given pressure in the slave cylinder. However detecting hydraulic fluid pressure in the slave cylinder, rather than in the master cylinder provides a more reliable indication that the clutch release mechanism has had sufficient force applied to it to insure its operation.